


Boyfriend Hunter

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Jace were a thing, Angst, But he likes Simon more, But plenty for Jace towards Simon, Explanatory Tags, Feelings, Innermost Thoughts, Jace Central, Jace likes Clary, M/M, No ANGST from Alec and Jace, OOC, Tags that don't care about people, Until they weren't, Very AU, Very rude Tags, blah, jimon, spoiler tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Canon Divergence, because I don't care. Alec didn't hide his feelings for Jace but the two just didn't work out. Also, Simon is a vampire that can walk in the sun. And there's no Valentine or "I am your father" nonsense at the moment.Basically, Jace has feelings for Simon but he's been keeping them bottled up. This is how the vampire (& Alec & Izzy & Clary) find out.





	Boyfriend Hunter

Jace liked Clary, had ever since she saw him and he discovered a hidden shadowhunter. They would be perfect for each other. It might work out so much better than things had with Alec. If only he could stop having stronger feelings for her best friend. 

The man was the epitome of adorable with his glasses and messy hair and nervous energy... Jace growls as he punches at the training bag again. He couldn't get the man out of his head, especially not now that he was a vampire and looked even hotter than he did before. Who knew the dork would be increasingly more attractive without the glasses than he had with them? Did he really prefer him without them? Maybe he liked both just as much?

"Jace?"

He spins, arm grabbing the owner of the voice as his chest heaves and mind snaps out of his own thoughts. Clary stares at him, startled and afraid, as she grabs hold of his arm to push it away from her.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh, sorry Clary, I-I uh, was a little lost in thought there for a minute."

"A minute?" the teenager laughs as she pulls a stray piece of her fiery red hair behind her ear. "More like over an hour. Even Alec was here earlier trying to talk to you but you were way focused on beating that bag into the great beyond."

'Alec was here? Great. That means Isabelle will be in my business about this later.' He shakes his head, "What's going on? What do you need?"

"There's been rumblings of some demons hiding out near the docks. Luke gave us permission to check it out while he keeps the pack at bay."

"Good, okay, yeah, I'll just get cleaned up then."

"Hey," Clary steps in his way and puts a hand on his arm. "Are you okay? You still look a little lost to me."

"I'm fine, really, I just got too focused on my training." He smiles. "Sorry to scare you guys. I'm good."

"You better be," she says worriedly as she takes her hand back. "Simon's coming and even though he has superhuman vampire powers now, I'll feel better knowing the both of us still have his back."

"Simon's coming?" Jace's heartbeat increases from just hearing the other's name.

"Yeah, I just said that." Clary crosses her arms. "You're not going to give him a hard time again just because he isn't one of us, are you?"

"Clary-"

"Because, even though he isn't a shadowhunter specifically, he's still my best friend and an important part of our team."

Jace sighs. He had been harder Simon, but not for the reasons he lead others to believe. He was desperate to put up walls between them. He was afraid to go round two with the kind of feelings being with Alec had brought him. They ending things amicably and were still closer than brothers, but what would happen if he tried something with Simon and everything fell apart? Would he never see the adorable vampire again? Would he hide himself away even though he could walk in the daylight like a regular human?

"And he's gone again," he hears Clary groan and he shakes his head in frustration. 

"Sorry," he jogs over to the side of the room to grab his towel and water bottle. "Just give me ten minutes. I'll meet you outside."

\---

Simon drives them to the docks in his van while Jace concentrates on his blade instead of how incredibly hot the driver was. Alec looks at him strangely as he examines his bow and quiver, but neither teen say anything before they reach the docks.

"Izzy, Clary and I will go to the left," Alec takes the role of leader as they leave the van. "Jace and Simon can take the right."

"Why do I have to take the Mundane?" Jace immediately protests, even though he means to add, 'I will be too distracted by the way his jacket fits snugly over his shoulders and how the tops of his hair reflect the rays of the moon.'

"Because I'm team leader for this mission and I said so," Alec states plainly. He motions with his hand, "Just go."

"Be safe," Clary warns her friend before following her group.

Simon waves a little at them as he steps up to Jace's side.

 

They walk in silence, which Jace hopes the vampire is thinking is for stealth and to hear their enemy before an attack, rather than the fact that he was unable to come up with anything to talk about.

But the silence doesn't last for long.

"So..." Simon draws the word out as he puts his hands in his pockets. "Whatcha been doing the past few days? More shadowhunter training? How much training do you guys do? Is it like a daily thing, or can you go for a while without running through your moves? Oh! Do you have, like, an instruction manual or something? Like a Dummies book for killing demons and kicking butt?" 

"Please stop talking," Jace orders him, while thinking, 'You're way too cute when you babble like that. I'm having a hard time concentrating!'

"I know we're hunting demons and all but I don't think it's against the rules to have a conversation. Is that in the manual? Are all shadowhunters taught how to be silent like a ninja or something?"

There's a disturbance and Jace puts his hand over the other teen's mouth to freeze them to the spot.

'Too close. Too close. Too close. Too close!' he thinks as he tries to listen over his excited heart.

Simon mumbles something under his hand and Jace lowers his head to hide the blush he feels hot on his cheeks. 'I want to kiss those lips into stunned silence. I want to taste them for myself. Do they have the taint of blood on them? Are they soft or chapped? It's been so long since I kissed someone.'

"Mwaf?" Simon looks alarmed.

"Did I say that last part out loud?" he asks, heart sinking when he feels the other's nod. He lets out a curse.

Suddenly, Simon grabs hold of him which is SUPER (awesome) TERRIBLE and Jace pushes away from him the second they stop moving.

"Demon!" the vampire points out in time for the shadowhunter to stab the creature into non-existence.

A horde come rushing at them and Simon take on two while Jace fights three of his own at once. The shadowhunter tries to keep an eye on his companion as he fights but the task is difficult with a new monster in his face every other moment. Then he hears a shout and Jace abandons all thoughts for his own safety to see what's wrong with his crush.  
'Gah! I'm a preschooler thinking about crushes!' Jace still finds time to scold himself as he glares at the four demons holding the vampire to the ground.

"Surrender your Seraph, or we kill him," one of the demons threatens with a sneer.

"No! Don't! I-ack!" Simon's protest is met with a severe kick to his side. Jace's anger boils hot in his gut.

An arrow wizzes through the air, killing the demon who spoke and the 'pause button' is released on the battle once more. Alec shoots from atop a storage container while Clary joins Jace on the ground and Isabelle makes sure none of them escape. All the demons are killed within moments.

"Are you okay?" Clary goes to Simon immediately to check him over for injuries. Her best friend smiles painfully at her as he tries, and fails, to straighten.

"Nothing a half pint of blood can't fix. Wow," Simon shakes his head. "I did NOT think I'd ever say that."

"Well, that's our life now," the red head smiles encouragingly at him as she turns to the blonde. "And you, Jace?"

"I'm fine," he says shortly, looking around for no reason because he can't stand to look towards Simon is after his slip up about kissing. Would Simon suspect him now? Or would he think he was referring to Clary? What would he prefer the other was thinking?

"I'm really starting to worry about him."

Jace snaps his head up to the sound of Clary's worried voice, thinking she was talking about Simon, only to realize everyone else in the group was staring right at him

"What?"

"What?" Isabelle repeats sarcastically as she crosses her arms at her stomach and she frowns at him. "Other than the fact that you keep spacing out at every chance you get?"

"Yeah, what's up, Jace?" Alec chimes in with concern.

"Nothing!" he assures them but by the looks on their faces, he isn't very convincing. "Really, guys, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about-" Simon's eyes. "-the cup and" -Simon's voice- "demons and werewolves and the way Simon looks." He closes his eyes to their shocked expressions as he lets out a string of silent curses for his second slip-up of the night.

"Oh," Clary blink in understanding as she looks over to her still confused best friend. "I think you two need to talk this out."

"But maybe not here?" Alec suggests, eyes roaming over the too open area as if to make a point.

Jace nods with new determination as he takes the vampire's hand and starts to drag the teen away from the others. 

"Take Simon's van!" Clary calls out to them as they lag behind to give them some space. "We'll find another way home!"

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Isabella teases.

\---

Simon drives them to some Mundane lookout place and Jace gets out of the van before the other can stop the vehicle as he ponders running off.

"Jace!" Simon crawls out the passenger's side and pauses within a touch of the blonde. "What-What's going on?"

"Simon..." Jace turns away as he runs his hands through his hair. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I do this?'

"It's got to be pretty bad if the bravest shadowhunter in the world can't spit it out," the vampire jokes weakly. "Listen, dude, I-well, no, actually... I'll need you to spit it out before I can help you."

'Just say it so that he can turn you down and you can go back to being yourself.' Jace takes another breath and turns to his crush. "I..." (why is his voice) "...like..." (getting weaker?) "...you..."

"You what?" Simon frowns. "You'd like to what?"

"I'd like kiss that adorably confused look off your ridiculously hot face!" Jace purposely lets his mental guard down to just to see what the other will do about it.

Simon stares, eyes large and mouth gaping at him and Jace turns away again as he feels his cheeks heat up.  
He hates this feeling! This was a terrible idea. What was he-Mid thought, he's turned around and met with lips.  
Simon was kissing him. Simon was kissing him?  
'Kiss him back!' Jace mentally kicks himself at his belated return, trying to make up for it as best he can as they pull and push from each other.

Eventually, Jace has to breathe, even if Simon doesn't.

"What? Why? Why'd you stop?" the vampire asks confused and Jace laughs at him as best he can.

"Breathing, Simon," the shadowhunter explains as he pats the other on the shoulder. "I still need to breathe."

"Right. Right! Oh, sorry! Are you okay?" 

"Great," Jace smiles at him. "Just great."

"Good, because, I was wondering, uhm," Simon bites his bottom lip as he looks down at Jace's. "Could we do that again?"

"Greedy vampire," the shadowhunter leans in but only offers a short kiss. He needs to ask a question.

"You can't need to breathe again already," the vampire groans, leaning in but gets pushed back.

"Wait, I just need to know." Why was he wasting time with this again? Jace can't remember but it was important a moment ago so he should just get it out of the way. "Do, uh, you really want this? I mean, I thought you liked Clary."

"I thought you liked Clary."

"So neither of us like Clary?"

"I love Clary."

"Oh," Jace feels a pang of pain along with raging jealousy but he keeps it bottle down deep.

"But," Simon pulls the other closer to feel his excitement. "I've had the biggest crush on you since I was allowed to see you."

"I can feel that."

"Shut up."

Jace slams his fist against the van behind his lover's head for something else to focus on, "Get in the van."

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
